the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Delinquents
The Delinquents, also known as "The 100", "The Invaders", and "The Sky People" are a group of 100 teenagers younger than 18 arrested for committing various crimes. As all crimes on The Ark are capital crimes, criminals are executed immediately. Those under the age of 18, however, are instead sent to lock-up until they reach the age of 18 when they will given a trial and, if found guilty, are floated. One hundred of these delinquents were sent to Earth to see if it was habitable enough for humans to survive and were promised that their crimes would be pardoned. While Bellamy Blake and Raven Reyes are among the group of Delinquents, they are not actual delinquents and were not sent to Earth by The Council. Bellamy sneaked aboard the drop ship after shooting Chancellor Jaha while Raven built her own escape pod. Members 'Alive' Including Bellamy and Raven, there were originally 102 Sky People who survived on Earth prior to The Ark coming down. Before the final battle with the Grounders during the Season 1 finale, there were 18 dead and 82 Delinquents still alive at The Camp, in addition to Bellamy and Raven. After the battle, there were 54 Delinquents still alive, in addition to Bellamy and Raven. At the end of Season 2, after Bellamy and Clarke irradiated Level 5, there were only 46 Delinquents left, in addition to Bellamy and Raven. *Clarke Griffin *Monty Green *Octavia Blake *Jasper Jordan *John Murphy *Harper *Nathan Miller *Monroe 'Unknown Status' *Del *Jones *Deek *Bree 'Deceased' The deaths of the Delinquents in order since the drop landing in the "Pilot" are the following: *Glen Dickson (Drop ship landing) *Unknown Delinquent (Drop ship landing) *Trina (Acid Fog) *Pascal (Acid Fog) *Atom (Mercy kill by Clarke after Acid Fog) *Wells Jaha (Stabbed by Charlotte) *Charlotte (Suicide off of cliff) *John Mbege (Killed by Grounders) *Diggs (Killed by Grounders) *Roma (Killed by Grounders) *Dax (Killed by Bellamy in self-defence) *Derek (Haemorrhagic fever) *Unknown Delinquent (Haemorrhagic fever) *Unknown Delinquent (Haemorrhagic fever) *Connor (Murdered by Murphy) *2 Unknown Delinquents (Unknown) *Myles (Murdered by Murphy) *Drew (Killed by Grounder scouts) *27 Unknown Delinquents (Battle with Grounders) *Unknown Delinquent (Murdered by Tristan) *Sterling (Fell off of cliff) *Finn Collins (Mercy kill by Clarke) *Unknown Delinquent (Bone marrow harvesting) *Unknown Delinquent (Bone marrow harvesting) *Unknown Delinquent (Bone marrow harvesting) *Fox (Bone marrow harvesting) *Unknown Delinquent (Bone marrow harvesting) Notes and Trivia *Originally, one 100 Delinquents were sent to the ground, not including Bellamy and Raven. **Bellamy sneaked aboard the drop ship to be with his sister, Octavia. **Raven arrived 11 days later after rebuilding an escape pod and launching off from The Ark. *After the battle with the Grounders at the end of Season 1, 54 were left alive, in addition to Bellamy and Raven. **48 were in captivity at Mount Weather including Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Harper and Fox. **7 escaped the camp before the explosion: Octavia (with Lincoln), Finn, an unknown Delinquent (later killed), Bellamy, Monroe, Sterling and Murphy (held captive by Grounders). **Raven was left behind at the drop ship by the Mountain Men. *By the end of Season 2, 46 Delinquents were left alive of 100, in addition to Bellamy and Raven. **42 of the 47 Delinquents left in Mount Weather survived their captivity, including Jasper, Monty, Miller and Harper (5 were lost to bone marrow harvesting, including Fox). **Including Octavia and Monroe, there are 44 Delinquents at Camp Jaha. **Clarke and Murphy are the only two Delinquents not at Camp Jaha. *So far 54 members have been killed from landing, environment, each other, illness, Grounders and Mountain Men. Category:The 100 Category:Delinquents Category:Sky People Category:Groups